


爱屋及乌2

by Spirited_Away7



Category: taegi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, 小妈文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirited_Away7/pseuds/Spirited_Away7
Summary: 看清主旨，字面意思，自觉避雷。
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 4





	爱屋及乌2

金泰亨拖着箱子下车的时候，田柾国刚抽完根烟。夜幕将至，市中心一向看起来灯火辉煌，像永不休憩的不夜城。许久未见，田柾国身量拔高不少，入秋又赶上落雨，晒惯了美利坚大太阳的金泰亨只穿了件短袖，行李箱在进门时丢给了接待生，田柾国看他一言不发瘦削的侧脸，小心的问道，你没事吧？

金泰亨脚底生风，听到田柾国的话也不停顿，习惯性的抬了抬下巴，说，我看起来很不好？  
是非常不好。田柾国没敢触他眉头，想了想，说是吃顿便饭，你知道国内办不了证，介绍一下好方便以后走动。

哦。金泰亨冷笑一声，这敢情好，还想着办证呢。他睨了一眼田柾国，口吻又变得极淡，我老头是想跟他办个什么证？这时候办个领养证不会太迟了？

田柾国噎了一下，看着金泰亨走开几米远，只觉得这饭是吃不成了的，金泰亨是疯了，换做谁都得疯。

哟，我这是赶趟了啊。金泰亨看着圆桌围坐着的人，咧咧嘴角，还真是个便饭，一点都不嫌丢人的。他老子坐在上座，右手边坐着他差点把美利坚翻过来都没找到的人，兴许是喝的高兴了，中年男人略显福态的脸上印着明显的红，他抓起面前的酒杯，右手边的人立刻为他斟满，他满意的哼笑出声，攥着一截细白的手腕在掌心里反复揉捻，满意了才看向还站在原地的金泰亨，他打了个酒嗝，那截手腕像无骨的蛇又体贴的滑向男人的脊背，轻轻地为他顺了顺气。

田柾国推门进来就看到这幅景象，他看着金泰亨僵硬的脸，只好轻轻上前推了推他，走吧，他说。你非要来，来这聚集各方妖魔鬼怪的地方流血又流泪，你当孙悟空西天取经就只是轻轻翻个跟头吗，还要历经九九八十一难方能修成成果，如来的五指山真的只是五指山吗，你怎么一点都不明白，说再多也没用，非要亲眼目睹，非要万念俱灰。

两个人在田柾国妈妈的招呼下并肩入座，金泰亨沉着一张脸，别人都当他是长途跋涉后的不适与疲惫，他也不说话，喝点酒，再看看圆桌另一头的人。

就像初见时候，身上卷着的都是散不去的书生气，染料兑生水凑出一瓶叫做闵玧其的专属气味。

他看着闵玧其站起身，跟在他暴发户老头的身后，模样乖巧可人，一副随意拿捏的样子，脸小而白皙，嘴唇染了红酒的颜色，像一串樱桃，饱满勾人。

轮到他老子带着闵玧其走到田家面前的时候，金泰亨才把视线从闵玧其的身上挪开。他跟着田柾国一起站起来，先喝一杯，再听他的老子开口胡诌，金泰亨忽然又开始笑，田柾国紧张的盯着他看，又在你来我往的战场上找到闵玧其。

他看起来除了对自己所热爱的一切之外什么都不关心，这种人往往不好琢磨，金泰亨给他打越洋电话的日子仿佛历历在目，他们分开的这么些年里他从没有听到金泰亨如此低迷的声音，找不到，哪里都没有，就算死了也得有白骨，可怎么就是找不到呢。田柾国安慰他说，玩玩而已，难道你动了真心的？金泰亨没承认，也不否认，只是说不一样，田柾国无话可说，过了会才问他，找不到你还要一直找下去吗？

总会找到的。那时候金泰亨这么回答的，田柾国看着那人，觥筹交错，他扯出一个笑来，这餐桌如战场，杀人的利剑往往隐于无形，你来我往皆是虚情假意，一杯酒握在手中，说，祝一切都好。

金泰亨哼笑一声，他转过头拍了拍田柾国的肩膀，拿过他手中的酒杯，为自己倒满，看着他亲爸和那个脸色淡漠的人，红酒杯摇晃出太平洋彼岸的炎炎盛夏，金色阳光和碧色波涛，柏油马路蒸腾出腐朽的快乐，早知如此，不如将那些爱恨定格在从前，画笔可以勾勒透过眼睛看到的现在，却不能用以虔诚占卜。

他举起酒杯，一张笑脸顾盼生辉，大约是胸口已经痛的麻木，只有再往上狠狠踩一脚才能复苏该有的温度，他想了想，开口唤道：“爸。”

金福生眯着眼瞧他的儿子，微微颌首。

金泰亨笑的更大声了些，他从不在乎外人的指指点点，艳红的酒用来敬过往，“这酒祝您——”在这场华丽无声的厮杀里是他认输了，这样他才能用一个无畏的眼神去大大方方的看那人，酒杯微抬，向那人致意，“恩爱，如初。”

田柾国扶着金泰亨回到家的时候这座城还在狂欢。

凌晨两点，风也冷，金泰亨婉拒了对方要送他进门，行李箱的金属拉杆像是最后一根救命稻草，握的生热，酒精摄入过高导致连钥匙是只能是颤着手眯着眼的去校准孔眼。富丽堂皇的三层楼，橙黄色的壁灯像是为不醉不归的人指路，等待有人顺着扶梯而上，他是个凌晨才知道回家的醉鬼，没有人会在意醉鬼的言行举止，所以门关上的力道可以肆无忌惮。

拎起行李有些费力，他跟着模糊印象顺着楼道走，墙壁上不知道什么时候挂上了一幅幅画像，金泰亨眯着眼睛去仔细辩解每一幅画右下角的署名，写的过分简单潦草，他的脑袋像还没脱离出音乐与欢呼，轻轻一动都痛的厉害，大约是闵玧其一些拿不出手的画作吧，他嗤笑一声。

灯光斩断在二楼，印象中他的房间在最里边，朝南，夏天会有炽热的太阳，冬天会有白雪簌簌，透过窗能看见庭院里的海棠，不过在母亲离世后，那棵海棠也无人精心照料，如他一般，自生自灭。

轮子在浅胡桃木色的地板上缓缓滑动，金泰亨的脚步却在路过某一间房间时而顿住。

他听了那么久，每一个深夜靠酒精麻痹自己入睡的梦里，他所有的念念不忘，胸膛里怀揣着的渺小希望，不过是渴求一个必有回响，可世事难料，竟然是在这不经意间得到的。明明该是光明正大的，为何落下一个偷窃之罪？

最后一口豪爽饮下的烈酒，像一杯冰块，一盆冷水，是流动的温热血液里突降暴雪，刺的连骨缝都痛，一盏灯，一个梦，想来都不过是自我自私的渴望。

金泰亨驻足了片刻，一门之隔，隔绝的好像不只是空间，而是曾当真过的最契合的灵魂。

比谁都恣意，比谁都懂孤寂，比谁都胆大，又比谁都小心翼翼。像一个蚌，有多坚硬的壳，就有多软的心。

哪怕是他，也会流血，会有痛觉。金泰亨强迫自己向后退一步，远离那扇门，伊甸园的门他推开过一次，他不能推开第二次。

目的地就在尽头。

简单的洗漱之后金泰亨反而并不觉得困倦，他的作息一直很混乱，在闵玧其突然消失的那半个月里他甚至一度几夜不曾合眼，精神绷的像一根弦，磨得又细又利。

他需要再来一些酒精。  
金泰亨慢吞吞的晃到厨房，沿路看了看那些方才没能仔细看过的画，他这人没什么艺术细胞，翻来覆去的夸奖之词无非就是‘好看’、‘特别好看’之类，朋友曾打趣他说这是没什么浪漫细胞，闵玧其就安安静静的坐在画板前，手上拿着调色板，一点点专心致志地将颜色推开再融合。他多数时候喜欢穿白色的，金泰亨就在他坐下去的同时给他围上围裙，有时候他们会接一个吻，有时候是金泰亨退回去，坐在沙发上看着闵玧其在画板上涂涂抹抹，他惯来是潇洒不羁的，也不在意朋友的打趣，只是轻轻哼笑一声，看着闵玧其的背影说，浪漫是有限的。

闵玧其的画向来让人捉摸不透，金泰亨看不懂，索性就不再多看了。他很长时间没回过这里，对着这栋熟悉又陌生的房子的记忆还停留在若干年前，厨房没开灯，就着客厅某一处落地灯模糊投射来的光源他才能顺利打开冰箱，很意外的里面竟然一瓶酒都没有，金泰亨诧异，他有些怀念太平洋彼岸了。

没有酒，矿泉水也不错。金泰亨猜想自己只是想在这个时间点喝点什么，至于喝什么不重要，他靠着开放式厨房冰凉的流理台，一点点的让思绪肆意涣散。

闵玧其站在客厅里，昏黄的角落里是落单的昂贵落地灯，是他某次不经意间说那盏灯上刻画了厄洛斯，他并没有想要独自占有这盏“厄洛斯”，可“厄洛斯”仍然来到了他的身边。他透过“厄洛斯”，看见一个有些落寞却仍然傲气的身影。

他的脚步很轻，很缓，手中的玻璃杯还有一半未饮尽的水。

金泰亨的头发没有吹干，甚至还有水珠不断地滑落在他的肩膀上，再顺着衣服消失不见。闵玧其一言不发，他穿着米色的家居服，看起来温顺又不近人情，他低着头，热水冲刷着他的手，这是一场他想象过的画面。  
只是想象的时候没想过，竟然是这么的难。

金泰亨的目光随着他的身影凝在了他的背上。

他只想过也许总要见上一面，没想过开口要用多少勇气。  
该说些什么，可明明已经无话可说。

水声终止。

“你没什么话想对我说的吗？”

闵玧其的手顿了顿，仍然是冷淡的模样，“没什么好说的。”

没什么好说的。金泰亨忽地笑了，他笑自己的笃定，迷茫，无措，笑自己深夜里用买醉入梦，笑加州的日光，盛夏的热风，海浪卷起的弧度，笑那些自以为的真情和真心，到头来，原来只值这六个字。  
没什么好说的。

他空有一颗真心，一颗不被重视的真心。掏出去任人践踏，还要再不死心地问，那些都是不值一提的？都只是没什么好说的？

你可以有苦衷，可以有难言之隐。你可以告诉我。

闵玧其摇了摇头，“如你所见。”

“我不信。”  
温热的气息吻在裸露的皮肤上，引起轻微的颤栗，这是闵玧其的敏感，他不可思议的转过身，却没想到在谈话间金泰亨已经将他围在一个危险范围之内，他低垂着双眸，可目光如炬，双手撑在两侧，逼近他，围剿他。

那是一种失而复得的心跳。就像在水面丢出一颗石子，终于得到了涟漪的回应。

闵玧其的双手支撑起最后的安全范围，他比金泰亨矮一些，在金泰亨的刻意压迫下他需要微微抬头去看他，他听见金泰亨的呼吸声，伴随一些还未能散去的酒气，他不自觉拧眉问道，“你又去喝酒了？”

“喝了。”金泰亨下意识答道，这让他想起了还在加州的时候，他轻轻的笑了笑，一只手握住那截瓷白的手腕，指腹轻抚，“我喝了很多，现在还很不清醒。”

“但我知道你是谁。”  
金泰亨以不容拒绝的力道强硬的挤进闵玧其腿间，他的呼吸轻拍在闵玧其的脸上，他知道闵玧其正冷着脸看着他，他双手抵开一个拒绝的距离，可金泰亨向来蔑视他人的意志。他不在乎别人怎么想，他只知道他的目的。  
为达目的，可用一切。

别人可以给他不同的身份，他也可以。这是禁忌，是阴谋。  
是豪赌，是博弈。

“你是我流放人生里最温柔的假象，”他可以随时吻下去，“是我父亲今夜的胜利品，是我一夜之间多出来的——”  
“小妈。”

金泰亨的吻又凶又急促，毫不犹豫，他的双手掐在闵玧其的腰侧，手臂施力，将他抱坐在冰冷的流理台上，他们曾经沐浴在加州的夕阳里，在窗边用这样的方式宣示彼此汹涌的爱意，他仍然喜欢咬闵玧其柔软的唇瓣，用舌尖顶开对方的齿关，用霸道蛮横的力度吻得对方缺氧又沉迷。闵玧其不比从前，他时刻拿捏自己的身份，他被逼的一退再退，严防死守，金泰亨咬他，咬的他吃痛闷哼，又讨好的舔舐他的伤口，一遍遍的亲吻撒娇，磨得他只是松懈了一瞬间，就被人卡住了退路，毫无意义。

他被吻得沉溺其中，甚至一呼百应。金泰亨引着他主动，他便伸出手，渴求再多一点的亲密，他贪恋有关金泰亨的一切，他跟着金泰亨的旋律，任由对方的双手由下而上，游走过纤细的腰，撑开双腿向他贴合，他能感觉到自己硬的很厉害，他喘着粗气，金泰亨的手像火种，点燃了他的一切。

他向来不禁撩拨，情动时更是敏感。金泰亨的手只是轻轻划过胸前就让他情不自禁的轻吟，他浑身都在打颤，米色家居服里的手还在作恶多端，金泰亨低低的笑，他捏住闵玧其胸前的软粒，揉搓拉扯，又坏心眼的抠弄摁压，嘴上还要说，“小妈真是好不经摸啊。”

闵玧其脸薄，回了三分理智要拒绝。金泰亨当然不肯，又去吻他耳朵，咬他耳垂，还要在他耳边故意喘着气喊他：“小妈...小妈....”

“你——”  
“我喊的有错吗。”

像被精准的掐住了三寸，闵玧其彻底意识到他们正在做什么，记忆如果可以随着时光倒退，就在几个小时前他和金泰亨还在以初次见面互作介绍，金泰亨敬酒，可不等他碰杯，他祝恩爱，却说如初。

他熄灭了情欲，端一副楚楚可怜的做派，金泰亨不理会，利落的扯下松垮的裤子，一手握住对方胯间已经又硬又胀的性器，前端高高翘起，顺着茎身吐露的清液沾湿了金泰亨的手，纵使理智在叫嚣，肉体却止不住的为对方沉沦，他们都太清楚彼此的命脉，只是简单的用手握住上下滑动，倒不能解决燃眉之急，是变本加厉的为空虚加了砝码，要烧死他才甘心。

“唔....”闵玧其又用手攀上金泰亨的肩头，生理快感在作祟，道德理智在清醒，他忍的艰难，要呼吸又要克制呻吟，一张嘴嗯嗯啊啊的小声浪叫，临了要到顶峰，金泰亨却缠上来索吻，卷着他的舌头粘腻的吮吸，虎牙咬痛他唇瓣神经，不给他一分一秒的后悔，掐着他快要爆炸的性欲恶意满满，“想射了是不是？”

闵玧其赔了夫人又折兵，柔软的家居裤在纤细的脚腕上摇摇欲坠，上衣顺着双臂举起的轨道掀起又被当成枷锁捆住反剪在颈后，他是浑身赤裸，薄汗铺满肉体，而金泰亨像这场情欲漩涡外的旁观者，他是清醒而完整的。可眼神不会骗人，他欣赏闵玧其的羞耻，无措，还有后知后觉的愤怒。

手边没什么可用的润滑剂，金泰亨捏了捏闵玧其的腿根，瓷白的皮肤泼染了绯色的欲态，一副人间最佳光景，腿间性器仍然高高翘起，有人哼笑一声，迎上去，闵玧其听到他说，“也不是不行。”

他被金泰亨拉着往前挪动了一些，腿被折出一个令人羞恼的姿势，脚跟踩在流理台边缘，金泰亨轻吻他嘴唇，要他放松。

闵玧其僵硬了一瞬，金泰亨起初不解，食指顺着穴口撑开褶皱意外的并不是干涩或过于紧致，而是顺势而上的热情吸附，金泰亨被这认知打的发懵，那些或存了故意的调笑，原来是自扇的耳光，谁也不能怪罪。

他故意逃避，想做一个懦弱的鸵鸟，不去想就当不知道，沙子比风还要轻薄，真相总是兜头泼下的冷水。

于是温柔是幻象，想要得到一个重头再来的可能是妄想，金泰亨痛恨这种种一切，他不明白，想不通，一切究竟错在哪里。连带着看向他的眼神都充满了妒恨，这本该是他一人的，这是他苦苦求来的。

闵玧其吃痛，软了腰的下意识往后缩，他看着金泰亨的脸，连伸手的勇气都没有。金泰亨不给他再跑一次的机会，两根手指颇有些粗暴，分开合拢，撑开扭转，内壁黏人的紧，他心中有气，自然不肯再多做几分钟的前戏，闵玧其不开口解释，就是默认了的意思。妒火中烧，连带着顶进去的力道都揣了七分，手指的宽度不比蓄势待发许久的性器，圆硕的龟头蛮横的破开软肉直达深处，闵玧其吃不住这力，往日性爱金泰亨虽然爱作弄他，却是百般耐心温柔的，粗暴的顶开又急速抽出去，再恶狠狠的插过来，连缓冲的时间都不给，头皮发麻，他忍不住哼了哼，方才还吐露汁水的前端都有软下去的迹象。

“别一副很不情愿的样子。”金泰亨说，他的眼睛盯着闵玧其，露出一个讽刺的笑来，“我老子可以，我照样可以。”

闵玧其也笑，“心甘情愿和迫不得已，你觉得——啊！”

他根本不能把心甘情愿这个词语和他的父亲联系到一起，就如他现在看到的赤裸色情的身体，是否在他父亲床上就如花如雪绽开那样，可以迎合，可以呻吟，可以做一切他们曾做过的事情。  
他不想听。

索性整根抽出再狠狠操进去，囊袋拍打臀瓣的声音突兀的响起，金泰亨就着交合的姿势把闵玧其拉下来，让他背靠在自己怀里，再抬起一条腿架上流理台，他低头咬闵玧其举在后颈的手腕。  
“操你。”他说，“操，你。”

闵玧其还能站着完全靠金泰亨的借力支撑，如他人所言，他似乎生下来就是为了和金泰亨做爱的。他和金泰亨是高配的契合灵魂，看一眼对方就知道彼此在想什么，吻一下就明白什么时候该脱得干净，眼下他被金泰亨掐着腰无所顾忌地侵犯，心底滋生的是有违人伦的隐蔽快感。金泰亨不觉得他的荤话会得到回应，因此只是加了力道，频频操进软穴的更深处，撞得整个厨房回荡着肉体拍打肆意交欢的色情声响。

闵玧其耐不住的低吟，射精的欲望在反复抽插达到前所未有的迫切，可金泰亨偏偏不让，他的指腹摁住即将吐露精液的马眼，恶意的抠弄着却不让他如意，“知道我是谁吗。”他听见闵玧其的叫，嗯嗯啊啊或夹杂一些不为自知的泣音，像一条脱水濒死的鱼，反复挣扎着，“我是你平白无故多出来的便宜儿子。是在太平洋彼岸操过你无数次的前男友。是金泰亨。”他笑，松开摁在马眼上的手，“你知道你是谁吗。”

“你是我爸带回来的——是小妈。”


End file.
